ABSTRACT Developmental Funds are requested to support four areas of high importance in accordance with the UHCC strategic plan: Faculty Recruitment, Pilot Projects, Early Stage Clinical Investigators, and a Developing Chemical Biology (ChemBC) Shared Resource. Support of these initiatives will strengthen current research programs, support new initiatives and collaborations, build translational and clinical science capabilities and address the needs of our faculty working to develop new chemical probes to target cancers and cancer proteins. Both internal and external advisory processes have informed the allocation of developmental funds. Internally, identification of key areas and initiatives to support UHCC scientific goals were defined through UHCC Strategic Planning meetings and Program Retreats. Externally, Senior Leadership has relied on the External Advisory Committee as well as targeted external reviews evaluating the clinical research operations and shared resources. Recruitment will enhance areas of UHCC excellence and build in new areas that benefit the population in our catchment area. Pilot funds will promote inter-programmatic research collaborations. Support of early stage clinical investigators is essential to continue to build our clinical trials capabilities and facilitate the development of investigator-initiated trials. The new ChemBC Shared Resource will support investigators involved in chemical probe and drug development. The successful utilization of prior Developmental funds demonstrates UHCC?s ability to leverage funding to make transformational advances in research and translation; the outstanding quality and accomplishments of the clinical scientists has enhanced the ability to translate basic discovery into clinical application and the Metabolomics Shared Resource has enabled new areas of investigation for UHCC investigators. In addition, pilot projects funded by philanthropic support have promoted new collaborations, generated numerous publications and resulted in new peer-reviewed grants. Developmental funds are essential to satisfy UHCC strategic plan objectives to increase development and delivery of IITs, to establish a trans- disciplinary research initiatives, to grow our faculty in targeted areas, and provide our faculty with new opportunities to enhance their research with chemical probe development. Developmental funds support UHCC?s mission to innovate in service of the people of Hawai?i and the Pacific.